This invention relates to a frame for mounting a machine or other apparatus to a ship, and more particularly, to a shock mount frame for mounting copier/printer to a ship.
Along with the need to make copies of documents onboard ships came the problem of how to mount the copy making product so as to make producing copies feasible. Unstable copy making products produced unacceptable copy and an unacceptable amount of downtime of the copy making products due to shock with parts being shaken loose and broken, as well as, misregistration of images on copy sheets. Repairpersons have to go through time consuming, costly and difficult procedures in moving the copy making products to gain access to parts thereof that need servicing and then replacing the copy making product in its original position. An answer to these problems included shock mounting the copy making product to the ship.